The present invention relates to ortho-heterocyclic benzenesulfonylureas and, more particularly, to ortho-(mono, di or triazinyl)benzenesulfonylureas and to their use as pre- or post-emergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,932, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,505 issued Aug. 14, 1984 discloses and claims ortho-heterocyclic benzenesulfonylureas which are useful as herbicides or plant growth regulants. Compounds taught therein have the following general structure ##STR1## wherein Q can be, among other values, ##STR2## W can be O, S or NR; the R substituents can be, with a few exceptions, H, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy;
X and Y can be CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and PA0 Z can be CH or N. PA0 R.sub.7, R.sub.8, R.sub.4 and R.sub.6 are independently H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.13, R.sub.14, R.sub.15 and R.sub.16 are independently CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA0 Z is CH or N PA0 provided that when X is Cl, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 and when R.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, it is in the 3-, 4- or 5-position of the benzene ring; PA0 (1) Compounds of Formula I where R.sub.1 and R.sub.17 are H. PA0 (2) Compounds of Preferred (1) where Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 (3) Compounds of Preferred (2) where Q is ##STR5## (4) Compounds of Preferred (2) where Q is ##STR6## (5) Compounds of Preferred (2) where ##STR7## (6) Compounds of Preferred (2) where ##STR8## (7) Compounds of Preferred (2) where ##STR9## (8) Compounds of Preferred (2) where ##STR10## PA0 N-[(4-methoxy-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-pyridinyl)benzenes ulfonamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-pyridinyl)benzenesulfona mide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-pyridinyl)benzenesulfon amide; and PA0 N-[(4-methoxy-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(2-pyrimidinyl)benzen esulfonamide.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,934, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now abandoned relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzenesulfonamides, such as ##STR3## Z can be CH or N which are useful as general and selective herbicides and as plant growth regulants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 337,933, filed Jan. 7, 1982, now matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,401 issued July 17, 1984 also relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzenesulfonylureas, in particular, ortho-furanylbenzenesulfonylureas, ortho-thienylbenzenesulfonylureas and ortho-pyrrolylbenzenesulfonylureas, and to their use as herbicides and plant growth regulants.